Jadilah Cantik Rukia!
by Uki The Great
Summary: Sebagai kakak, Byakuya tidak bisa membiarkan siapa pun yang membuat Rukia menangis. Tapi sebagai seorang gentleman, Byakuya akan membiarkan Rukia melakukan pembalasannya yang manis. "Jadilah cantik, lalu balas mereka Rukia!". Another Black Cinderella's Story. AU non pairing


**Summary: **Sebagai kakak, Byakuya tidak bisa membiarkan siapa pun yang membuat Rukia menangis. Tapi sebagai seorang _gentleman_, Byakuya akan membiarkan Rukia melakukan pembalasannya yang manis. "Jadilah cantik, lalu balas mereka Rukia!". Another Black Cinderella's Story.

**Disclaimer**

Kubo Tite

**Warning : typhos yang mengganggu, OOC (sedikit banyak), abal, no pairing, AU (again)**

**Rate:** K+ s/d T

**Jadilah Cantik Rukia!**

A Bleach fanfiction by Poppyholic Uki

**...**

"Aku pulang..."

Suaranya lemah. Rukia perlahan membuka pintu rumahnya, dengan segera membuka sepatunya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Suara sendal rumah terdengar seperti sengaja diseret. Sebisa mungkin Rukia tidak ingin berpapasan dengan kakaknya. Tapi, ternyata kakaknya mendengarnya. Dari ruang latihannya, Byakuya keluar untuk melihat adik satu-satunya.

"Sudah pulang?"

"Hm."

"Sudah makan?"

"Hm."

"... Kalau begitu, ganti bajumu."

"Hm." Rukia segera menuju kamarnya, langkahnya sengaja dipercepat. Ia juga sengaja memalingkan mukanya.

Byakuya hanya memperhatikan punggung Rukia dari belakang. Aneh. Tidak biasanya ia mendengar suara Rukia seperti itu. Tangannya memutar-mutar kuas kabuki yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Mungkin ia akan menanyakan keadaan adiknya itu saat makan malam, atau besok pagi saat sarapan.

"Rukia-chan sudah pulang?" tanya pria yang sejak tadi menunggu Byakuya kembali ke ruang latihannya.

"Ya. Dia sudah pulang," jawab Byakuya sambil menutup pintunya. Dia kembali duduk di depan pria itu.

"Dia sudah makan?"

"Katanya sudah."

"Oooh... Padahal aku bawa kroket hari ini." Pria itu memandang ke arah jendela, memperhatikan bunga-bunga Ajisai yang tampak dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan menoleh, aku belum selesai!" perintah Byakuya.

"Oke.., oke, jangan galak-galak!" Pria yang sebaya dengan Byakuya itu mematuhinya.

"Jadi-"

"Jangan bicara lagi."

"Hm. Baiklah, aku akan diam saja."

"..."Byakuya memajukan kursinya sehingga berhadap-hadapan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Lihat aku, Gin," perintah Byakuya pada lawan bicaranya. Byakuya menarik dagu pria itu agar mempermudah gerakannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mmm-"

"Diam!"

"..."

"..."

"... Byakuya, aku boleh menarik nafas?"

"... Siapa yang menyuruhmu menahan nafas?"

"Haaaahhhh..." Gin membuka mulutnya.

"Jangan lebar-lebar, aku masih kurang puas di bagian bibir ini!"

"..."

"..."

"Hei kalian berdua! Dari luar, kalian terdengar mencurigakan!" Yoruichi sudah berdiri di depan pintu, di tangannya ada sekotak donat dan beberapa kopi berbeda varian rasa.

"Si rubah ini tidak bisa menahan mulutnya, aku jadi susah!" keluh Byakuya sambil menempelkan silikon kecil di sekitar mulut Gin dengan teliti. Yoruichi meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja yang bersih dari peralatan kerja Byakuya.

"A-"

"DIAM!" teriak Byakuya dan Yoruichi bersamaan.

"..." Si obyek latihan pun diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Byakuya menanyakan pendapat Yoruichi, menghentikan sejenak aktifitas kreatifnya agar wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas.

"Mmm... Warnanya agak kurang deh." Yoruichi memperhatikan hasil karya Byakuya di wajah Gin dengan seksama. Raut wajah alien yang aneh.

"Nanti ditimpa warna lain lagi supaya terlihat nyata," kata Byakuya.

"..." Gin nampaknya harus pasrah untuk diam lebih lama.

"Ohh..."

"..." Byakuya kembali menyapukan kuas ke wajah Gin yang sudah diberi efek sebelumya. Gin memejamkan mata saat sapuan kuas itu mulai mendekati matanya. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa Byakuya tidak akan menyolok matanya –tanpa sengaja– seperti dua hari yang lalu.

"Rukia-chan belum pulang?" tanya Yoruichi yang dengan santainya membaca majalah di kursi yang tidak terpakai di pojok ruangan.

"Sudah, ada di kamar."

**...**

Rukia dengan pelan mengganti bajunya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya sembab dan merah, seperti habis menangis. Ya, Rukia memang habis menangis sepuasnya di taman, sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Rukia mengancingkan bajunya dengan cepat dan mengambil sebuah _manga_ dari rak.

"Rukia-chan!" seru Yoruichi tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung membuka kamar Rukia.

"Yoruichi-san!"

"Mau donat? Eh- kenapa?" tanya Yoruichi saat melihat mata sembab Rukia.

"O-oh... Ceritanya sedih sih," jawab Rukia sambil memperlihatkan sampul _manga_ di tangannya.

**...**

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Byakuya merasa Rukia menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Membayangkan adik semata wayangnya yang baru beberapa bulan tinggal bersama kembali, menyembunyikan sesuatu, membuat Byakuya sedih. Butuh waktu lama dan usaha keras agar Byakuya mampu meyakinkan pemerintah kalau dia bisa merawat adiknya itu dan membawanya keluar dari panti asuhan. Bisa dibayangkan betapa perihnya? Maka dengan status jiwa kebapakannya yang dalam keadaan aktif, Byakuya memata-matai Rukia. Dengan caranya yang kalem, tentu saja.

Awalnya Byakuya berniat melakukannya sendiri. Namun Yoruichi, dengan memanfaatkan senioritas, berhasil memaksa Byakuya untuk pergi bersama. Gin, yang kesal karena kroket buatannya tidak dimakan oleh Rukia, juga ikut pergi. Tambah satu anggota lagi, Yumichika yang ikut karena ada keramaian. Mereka pergi dengan setelan jas hitam-hitam dan kaca mata hitam.

**...**

Rukia menunggu di halte bus, sudah sekitar 3 jam di sana. Matanya mencari-cari sesosok pemuda berambut oranye mencolok. Mereka janjian di sini. Di tangannya, Rukia memegang sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu bergambar hati. Dari bentuk, gambar, dan warna sudah bisa ditebak bahwa amplop itu berisi surat cinta.

"_Kuchiki-chan!" seru Hinamori Momo._

"_Ya?" Rukia memasukkan lagi kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas. _

"_Tahu Kurosaki, kelas 3-2 tidak?"tanya Momo, duduk di bangku di depan Rukia._

"_Yang rambutnya oranye?"_

"_Iya. Bisa minta tolong tidak?"_

"_... Apa?"_

"_Tolong berikan surat ini padanya ya."Momo menyerahkan surat yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya pada Rukia._

"_Kenapa aku?"Rukia memperhatikan surat itu._

"_A-aku malu..."_

"_Tolonnglah Rukia! Aku benar-benar suka pada Kurosaki-kun, tapi aku malu!"_

"_Oke."Rukia menyanggupi permintaan satu-satunya temannya di sekolah yang baru ini._

Rukia memperhatikan satu per satu siswa yang keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Mungkin ada yang ia tunggu di antara mereka. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menunggu di lingkungan sekolahnya, tapi Rukia tidak ingin tersebar gosip begitu pula dengan si Kurosaki ini.

"_Kurosaki?"Rukia menghampiri Kurosaki Ichigo di tangga sekolah mereka._

"_Ya?"_

"_Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"_

"_Kalau ada perlu, sehabis kegiatan klub saja. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Maaf!"katanya sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Rukia melongok ke bawah dan memanggilnya lagi._

"_Tapi ada hal penting yang mau kusampaikan!"Ichigo berhenti._

"_... Kalau begitu, kau tunggu saja di halte depan sekolah!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau juga tidak ingin jadi bahan gosip kan?"_

"_... Oke! Kutunggu di halte!"_

Waktu kegiatan klub lama sekali, pikirnya. Rukia mengamati langit yang pelan-pelan berubah berwarna kemerahan. Ia menguap lalu meregangkan kaki dan tangannya. Seorang anak kecil terlihat menangis dan bingung, tampaknya anak itu tersesat. Rukia menghampiri bocah lelaki itu dan mengajaknya ke pos polisi, ia tak keberatan mengantar anak itu.

Rukia kembali ke halte itu, memasukan tangannya ke dalam jaketnya yang hangat. Di tangannya ada sekantong _taiyaki_ yang ia beli setelah mengantarkan bocah lelaki yang tersesat itu. Rukia berjalan sambil memakan kue-kue itu, lapar. Dari jauh, ia melihat di halte telah banyak siswa sekolahnya berkumpul menunggu bus. Kegiatan semua klub telah selesai, Rukia mempercepat langkahnya, mencari si rambut oranye.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Si Kuchiki dikerjai lagi!" salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, menyimak mereka.

"Kali ini siapa?"

"Giliran Hinamori Momo yang melakukannya."

"Kasihan sekali anak baru itu. Dia pikir Hinamori adalah temannya."

"Arisawa cs juga melakukannya kemarin. Kasihan sekali dia."

"Apa yang dilakukan Hinamori?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar sekilas, ada nama Kurosaki disebut."

"Kurosaki? Pasti trik lama itu! Lalu?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin si pendek itu sudah pulang, kalau dia masih menunggu kasihan sekali. Kurosaki sudah pulang sejak tadi."

"Kurosaki terlibat juga? Hinamori memang bermuka manis sih, jadi banyak yang tertipu."

"Tidak tahu, mungkin iya."

"Menurutmu berapa lama anak baru itu bisa bertahan?"

"Entahlah. Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi, mungkin dia-"

"Oh iya! Arisawa cs dan Hinamori mungkin akan bikin ulah lagi. Pesta ulang tahun sekolah kan sebentar lagi, anak baru itu pasti akan dikerjai habis-habisan."

"Guru-guru cuek sih jadinya begini. Tapi sepertinya seru tuh!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

**...**

3 orang dewasa itu melakukan rapat dadakan di ruang latihan Byakuya. Si pemilik ruangan nampak marah, si rubah berusaha menenangkan dengan menuangkan teh yang diseduhnya, dan si merak sibuk dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Eh, aku memang cantik kan~?" tanya Yumichika.

"..."

"Duh, Yumichika kau bertanya di saat yang salah," komentar Gin.

"..."

"Byakuya, aku tahu kau marah tapi-"

"Eh Kuchiki-san~, apa kau mau membalas mereka? Itu loh~ seperti dulu, waktu berhadapan dengan geng pimpinan~"

"Yumichika jangan kau panasi Byakuya."

"Tapi-"

"Demi tinggal bersama lagi, Byakuya janji tidak melakukan kekerasan lagi kan?"

"..."

"Yahh~."

"Kalian meributkan apa?" tanya Yoruichi, dibelakangnya Rukia mengekori.

"Rukia..."

"Nii-sama... Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Bohong~!"

"YUMICHIKA!" Gin dan Yoruichi serempak melotot pada si pemilik suara.

"Rukia..."

"Aku tahu aku salah karena menangis. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi..."

"Bagus."

"Betul!"

"Setuju~"

"Hm. Apa kau mau pindah sekolah? Aku akan carikan sekolah yang bagus," Byakuya berkata pada adiknya.

"Tidak... Aku..."

"Hm?"

"Apa~?"

"DIAM YUMICHIKA!"

"Kalian kenapa sewot sih~?"

"Aku ingin membalas mereka... Di acara ulang tahun sekolah... Ingin membalas Momo dan yang lain..."

"Caranya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Nii-sama... pinjamkan aku keahlian Nii-sama."

**...**

"Ingat, begitu turun dari mobil ini, kau adalah Cirruci bukan Rukia. Mengerti?" tanya Gin pada Rukia.

"Mengerti."

"Tenang saja dengan rambutnya, tidak akan copot kok~," Yumichika meyakinkan Rukia akan hasil karyanya.

"Ya."

"Mereka tidak akan mengenalimu, aku jamin itu!" kata Byakuya.

"Pulangnya kau telepon aku. Biar kujemput," kata Yoruichi.

"Siap?"

"Siap."

"Pergilah."

Rukia/Cirruci turun dari mobil dan masuk gerbang sekolah. Gaun putih pendeknya tampak indah di tubuhnya. Ia harus berjalan anggun dan hati-hati karena _stiletto_ itu memiliki hak 12 cm. Malam ini, Rukia adalah Cirruci.

"_Kalau begitu, jadilah cantik dan balas mereka, Rukia!"_

Selama seminggu, Rukia menjalani diet dan latihan untuk membentuk tubuh di bawah bimbingan Yoruichi, dan berlatih peran pada Gin si aktor panggung. Peran nona kaya raya yang sombong dan menyebalkan, hasil rancangan Gin. Wajahnya pun telah di sulap menjadi orang lain oleh kakaknya yang ahli tata rias dan spesial efek. Yumichika sendiri turun dalam hal rambut, semakin membuat Rukia menjadi orang lain yang diperlukan dalam aksi balas dendamnya. Malam ini Rukia adalah Cirruci sampai pukul 12 malam nanti.

Cirruci dengan sengaja mengedip nakal pada sekelompok siswa yang sedang berbicara dengan bunga sekolah. Sengaja berbincang pada si bunga sekolah dengan bahasa perancis, sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Arisawa dan teman-temannya. Cirruci tersenyum melihat mereka. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Cirruci sudah mengerjai mobil mereka. Yah, Cirruci tidak akan menunggu untuk melihat reaksi mereka karena mereka bukanlah sasaran utamanya malam ini. Karena targetnya adalah dia, Hinamori Momo.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Momo mendekatinya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah lihat kau sebelumnya, murid baru?" Momo tersenyum sama persis saat pertama kali bertemu Rukia.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi-"

"Mungkin kita tidak sekelas, lagipula ada anak baru yang lain kan, yang namanya Kuchiki," ia berkata.

"Oh iya, Rukia Kuchiki! Tampaknya dia tidak datang," kata Momo.

"Kau mengharapkan kedatangannya? Kupikir kau dan teman-temanmu-"

"Kalau dia tidak datang tidak seru. Kau lihat lampu di atas? Kalau dia datang, kau pasti akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Momo meminum minumannya.

"Oh? Pastinya seru ya? Kalian senang sekali mengerjainya."

"Yah... Senang saja melihatnya begitu."

'Sakit jiwa,' kata Cirruci dalam hati.

"Ah, aku lupa, siapa namamu?"

"Cirruci Sanderwicci," Cirruci menjawab. Yah 'Cirruci Sanderwicci', karakter yang Gin dan Yoruichi ciptakan. Cinderella yang datang untuk balas dendam. Cirruci tersenyum kecil mengingat kerja kerasnya dan para peri.

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini."

"Yah... Aku meminta uang lebih pada ayahku supaya bisa tampil total." Ciruuci tahu maksud dan tujuan Momo.

"Oh ya? Rambutmu bagus sekali. Boleh kulihat lebih dekat?"

"Tentu." Momo mendekati Cirruci, seolah ingin melihat tatanan rambutnya. Namun dari sudut matanya, Cirruci bisa melihat gelas yang terisi penuh di tangan Momo. Ia tidak tahu apakah memang Momo senang mengerjai anak baru atau hanya untuk orang-orang yang memenuhi kriteria untuk dibully. Dan sebagai 'Cirruci' yang bisa dilakukan adalah... membalasnya.

BRAAKK

PRANNG

"Kyaaa!" Momo terjatuh. Cirruci dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya hingga Momo jatuh terjerembab. Tangan kirinya terluka karena pecahan gelas dan gaunnya bernoda.

"Oh, astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Cirruci pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Orang-orang datang berkerumun.

"Biar kubantu." Cirruci mendekati Momo seakan ingin membantunya, tapi ia menarik retsleting gaun tanpa lengan Momo. Momo tidak sadar dan sibuk membersihkan noda di gaunnya.

"Berantakan sekali," ujar Cirruci sambil menyingkirkan lemon di rambut Momo.

"Gaunku..."

"Ayo berdiri," Cirruci berkata sambil menarik tangan Momo.

SLEPSS

"Ups!" Cirruci pura-pura terkejut.

Begitu Momo berdiri, gaun yang membalutnya terjatuh di kakinya dengan menyisakan pakaian dalam. Semua orang terkejut, beberapa dari mereka yang jahil segera merekam dan memfoto kejadian 'tak terduga' tersebut. Momo sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT!"

"Wow! Hinamori! Kau seksi sekali!" teriak salah satu siswa.

"JANGAN FOTO AKU!"

"Wah... Maaf ya~"

"KAU! PASTI KAU SENGAJA KAN? JALANG! KUBUNUH KAU!" Momo meradang dan hendak menarik rambut Cirruci dan mencakar wajahnya.

"KURUSAK WAJAHMU! KEMARI KAU!"

"Hentikan!" Ichigo datang dan melindungi Cirruci dari terjangan Momo.

**...**

Ichigo berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia terburu-buru mengerjakan ujiannya demi menunggu di gerbang itu. Beberapa temannya melewatinya, pulang.

"_Namamu?"_

"_Cirruci. Kau?"_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, anak baru?"_

"_Begitulah."_

"_Kau... Kau yang melakukan itu pada Hinamori?"_

"_Apa? Aku? Tidak, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Kupikir itu kecelakaan.., atau dia memang sengaja. Entahlah."_

"_Begitu? Hahahahaha..."_

"_Kau malah tertawa. Kasihan dia, Kurosaki."_

"_Maaf, habisnya lucu sekali. Panggil aku 'Ichigo' saja."_

"_Oke."_

"_Apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang, Cirruci?"_

"_Tidak bisa, malam ini kakakku sudah janji akan menjemputku pulang. Kakakku tidak suka aku diantar orang lain."_

"_Begitu... Gagal deh..."_

"_Hari lain kau bisa mengantarkanku pulang kok. Masih banyak kesempatan, fufufufu..."_

"_I-iya ya... Kapan aku bisa mengantarmu pulang?"_

"_Mmmm... Hari pertama ujian, kakakku ke luar kota hari itu."_

"_Baiklah, sehabis ujian aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah."_

Ichigo melihat jam di tangannya. Siswa yang keluar dari gerbang semakin sepi. Ichigo mengikatkan syalnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gerbang. Beberapa siswi melihatnya dan tersenyum lalu berbisik-bisik sesama mereka lalu berlalu dari situ.

"Sial."

Rukia berjalan keluar dari gerbang, tidak memperhatikan si rambut oranye di sampingnya. Dia melambai kakaknya dan Gin yang menyadar di _body _mobil. Byakuya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rukia, dan di dalam Rukia disambut oleh peluk cium Yumichika. Byakuya menarik Yumichika dari Rukia, Gin terkekeh melihatnya. Yoruichi tersenyum padanya lewat spion tengah. Gin duduk di bangku supir dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Jadi mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Restoran perancis~" jawab Yumichika.

"Kau, Rukia?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Terserah, yang penting makanannya enak."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!" Mobil pun melaju. Sementara itu, Ichigo terus menunggu 'Cirruci' di gerbang sekolah. Angin musim dingin membawa daun-daun kering berterbangan. Penjaga sekolah mengingatkan Ichigo untuk segera pulang dan mengunci pagar. Ichigo tidak mengindahkan nasehat tersebut, terus menunggu kedatangan 'Cirruci' di sana.

**Selesai**

…

**a/n: **Abal ya? Mungkin... OOC kebangetan? Kayakx... ga tau deh... ide ini juga datengnya tiba-tiba, pas dibuat malah kena WB n uki harus berjuang melawan WB yg kumat pas fic ini hampir selesai. Bikin kesel aja. Tadinya mo jelasin soal make-upnya Rukia/Cirruci di sini, tapi semuanya udah tau gimana bentuk rupanya Cirruci kan ya? Eh ga tau? Googling gih! #plak!... Sempet mo jelasin langkah2 make-up yang dipakein Byakuya ke Rukia, jenisnya, warnanya, dan tekniknya... Berhubung uki sendiri lupa plus susah buat ngejelasin ya jadi ga jadi, biasax uki liat tips dari video, bukan blog makasx susah *secara bahasax lain*. Di fic ini Byakuya itu ahli make-up buat drama panggung n film... Yumichika itu penata rambut trus Gin dan Yoruichi itu aktor dan aktris teater. Dan kayakx ini fic emang abal dari sononya #loetuhygabal jadi ya sudah lah... **RnR!**


End file.
